


Midnight Sun

by dorkylokifan



Category: Midsommar (2019), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor (Marvel), Human Sacrifice, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Midsommar Movie crossover, Mpreg, Multi, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Based on the movie Midsommar.  Thor invites Loki and several others to Norway to partake in a summer festival in his hometown. But not all is as it seems as Loki is slowly seduced into a new life with very old traditions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Lord-Huggington and Gamerwoman3d for betaing my fic. Thank you ladies!

Loki took his seat in his mythologies and religions class. He didn’t know what he wanted to major in yet, and as history classes go, this one interested him the most. Right now he was just working on his basic universal credits, but he’d have to make a decision soon. If not, he’d risk taking classes that he didn’t need, and waste valuable time and money. If only he knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. A god would be nice. All-powerful, no money worries, happiness with the snap of his fingers, and best of all, something to eat besides ramen. 

“Duality. We see these themes repeated over and over in many countries. Religions used many tactics to explain the existence of hermaphrodites and other non-binary individuals. Some places in the world still honor these deities with annual festivals. Mr. Odinson’s people are among them,” Professor Selvig said. He stepped aside for Thor to speak.

“Hello, as you all know, I’m from Norway. This year my hometown will be celebrating a special festival that happens only once every 30 years. It is the festival of Ymir, which will be held on the day of Midsummer when we have the midnight sun. Usually, this is a fertility festival, but this year’s celebration will focus on celebrating those of us that don’t quite fit the mold,” Thor said awkwardly, but with a smile. 

Practically everyone on campus knew who Thor was. He was a charismatic guy, and his good looks always drew in the ladies. Watching them crash and burn every single time was a great source of entertainment to the other students in the know. “If any of you would like to attend this year, let me know. My hometown will make accommodations for you. You’ll only need to worry about airfare and getting your passport. But if you are interested in something a little different, I think you would have a good time. Especially if you are LGBT. You should come.”

It was January, the start of the new semester, and midsummer was an eternity away. But the idea intrigued Loki almost as much as the man that made the announcement. Six months was just enough time for him to scrape together the cash for a ticket. Why not? It sounded like fun.

Loki waited until after class to approach Thor about the trip but felt a blush creep over his cheeks the closer he got to talking to him.

“Hello, I wanted to talk to you about that trip,” Loki said, feeling unusually shy. He shouldn’t have brought it up today. Why didn’t he wait? This was the wrong outfit for an introduction! Loki considered his long hair, curled with a curling iron this morning. Too feminine! Thor probably liked big men like himself. Loki was tall. He should have worn jeans today, not a skirt!

“Well, hello! It’s nice to meet you. I’m Thor.”

“My name is Loki.”

“Loki. I’m pleased to meet you,” Thor said with the sweetest smile. Loki relaxed immediately. “I am glad you want to come to Norway in the summer.”

“I don’t have much money, but I can work extra shifts at my job and save,” Loki replied. “I’ve never been outside the United States before.”

“You’ll love it. My community is very open to new people and the festival this year will be particularly joyful for people like us.”

“Like us?” Loki asked. “Forgive me, but this festival, you say it is to celebrate Ymir…wasn’t he a hermaphrodite?”

“Aye, you know your history well.”

“Mythology, um, yes.” Loki poked up his chin up to hide his insecurity. Thor’s gaze was unwavering and slightly unnerving.

“Are you hungry?” Thor asked.

“Um…I have ramen…”

“I’ll buy. School cafeteria food okay?”

“Yeah! Thank you!” Loki wanted to squeal his excitement. Was this a date? No, no just a friendly gesture. But still. Yes! They left the classroom and walked across campus together and grabbed lunch. Loki owed his lithe frame to malnutrition, so when he loaded up his tray with every fresh fruit and vegetable on offer, Thor was surprised.

“Most people go for a burger and fries. You eat very healthily.”

“Is it too much?”

“No. Don’t worry about that. Come on. There’s a table next to the window that has a great view of the river.” They sat down and dug into their meals, and only after Loki was done did Thor ply him with more questions.

“I don’t recall seeing you on campus last semester. Are you a member of the LBGT alliance on campus?”

“No, no this my first semester.”

“You started in the spring instead of the fall?”

“Yeah. I had to get emancipated so I could apply for student loans. My parents didn’t want to cosign.”

“That’s terrible. I must confess, the college system here in America is expensive. The only reason I’m here and not in Norway is that I can afford to come here.”

“Isn’t college in Norway free?”

“Practically, yes.”

“So why pay to come here?”

“I’ve always wanted to visit America, and I may end up immigrating here. The problem is, employers in America have a bias against degrees earned at learning institutions outside of the country. But degrees from American universities face no such bias abroad,” Thor explained. Loki didn’t totally buy it. It didn’t seem worth the expense to shill out so much when he could have gotten it for free. But money was clearly not an issue for Thor.

“Are you working on transitioning as well?” Thor asked casually. Loki froze. Most people avoided that topic and just assumed.

“Um, yes,” Loki lied. “I can’t afford the hormones though. That will have to wait until I’m out of college, I’m afraid.”

“Should I refer to you as she?”

“No, he is fine. I don’t care about that.” Loki didn’t care because both were wrong. He was neither and both a he and a she. A true hermaphrodite. Loki had never told anyone and growing up, his parents raised him as a boy for the sake of simplicity. But when he entered middle school and learned about human anatomy, he found out that he was different, and also sterile.

In a way, it helped Loki understand why he sometimes wanted to do feminine things. It also explained why his father would yell at him whenever he displayed such behavior.

“You should come to our chapter meeting on Friday and meet the other people on campus like yourself. I think you would find a community there.”

“I’d like that.”

The week went by quickly and on Friday night, Loki met up with Thor in a meeting room on campus. There were about 30 people there and Loki folded in on himself like he always did whenever he was in a crowd of new people. What made it worse was that everyone was looking at him; it was the middle of the school year and new members were few and far between at this point.

“Hi,” Loki said to the two dozen eyes gawking at him.

“Thor, who is this beautiful sweet baby gay that you’ve brought us?” Fandral asked.

“Everyone, this is Loki. He’s trans, actually.”

“So, she, right?” Asked Sif.

“He is fine. I don’t care,” Loki replied, which puzzled some in the group.

“Loki, you can be who you are here. You don’t have to pretend to be okay with being called something you’re not.”

“No, it’s fine. Really. I don’t care. I stopped caring a long time ago.”

“Well, alright then. He it is. I’m Val. This is Sif. That’s Fandral. Going around the room is John, Jeff, Sarah, Kim, Drew…” Val introduced everyone one by one and Loki nodded acknowledgment to everyone. After that, the group dove into the topic of campus activism and events to raise awareness and sensitivity. It all sounded lovely to Loki, but it became clear that he wouldn’t have time to participate in any of it. Work would get in the way.

Over the next few months, Loki worked hard to save up for his ticket and buy his passport. He seldom ate anything other than ramen unless it was free. Thor picked up on this and started taking Loki out to lunch a couple of times a week as well as leaving him some “extra” bananas and oranges from time to time.

For Thor, the end of the school year was also the end of his education. He was graduating and this trip home to Norway was a one-way trip for him. Loki was profoundly disappointed when he found out, as he’d developed quite a crush on his friend. But as the semester drew to a close and summer approached, Loki got a sticker shock he hadn’t expected.

“3500 dollars! I only have half of that. I can’t go! It didn’t cost that much last week. The price jumped so high!”

“It’s because of all the midsummer travelers. This time of year is very popular,” Thor said.

“I really wanted to go!” Loki burst into tears. All these months of starving himself and pulling double shifts while in school full time and for what? He’d been fooling himself about being able to go. It was a silly dream.

“I am sorry, Loki,” Thor said as he sat on the couch next to him and took his hand to console him.

“No, you don’t understand! This Ymir festival, it’s important to me.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to go someplace where everyone would love me for being born the way I am.”

“But you could have that here with the committee on campus.”

“I don’t have time for that, and I didn’t connect with those people anyway.”

“It is a shame. I will miss you on this trip.”

“Thor, I want to tell you something. Something I haven’t told anyone.” Thor held Loki’s hand more firmly and kept his focus on him. Loki loved that about him. Loved all the sweet little things Thor did for him. He trusted him. “I’m not trans. I’m a hermaphrodite. My parents raised me as a boy and tried to pretend I was normal, but I could always tell when I was little that they were disappointed in me. In my overall existence. Things became strained when I got my first period. They had to explain to me how that was possible and I finally understood why their love was always withheld from me. They didn’t know how to love me. They never figured it out.”

“Oh, Loki. I had no idea.” Thor pulled him in for a hug, and Loki felt like he was home. He cried his disappointment into Thor’s shoulder. Thor soothed him, carding his fingers through his hair. He smelled like sex in a forest, full of mystery and promise. Loki wanted to stay in his arms. 

“Loki, I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are,” he said, making Loki’s heart leap in his throat. Until now, Thor had been kind but emotionally distant. 

“You are now the fourth person on the planet that knows.”

“Who is the other person?”

“My pediatrician.”

“So you never told anyone? Not boyfriends? Girlfriends?”

“I wasn’t allowed to date. My parents didn’t want anyone finding out, which is ridiculous. I don’t know what they were thinking. Am I supposed to just never have sex ever? I mean, really.” Loki sobbed into Thor’s shoulder some more.

“So you haven’t had that joy with another person yet, have you?” Thor asked. Loki pulled his head away from Thor’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“No.” Loki’s heart pounded in his chest. A pulse of arousal shot straight to his core. 

“I will find a way for you to come on this trip. I’ll ask my community to sponsor you.”

“I don’t need charity,” Loki said firmly, even though he’d looked the other way every time Thor bought him lunch. This was different. Food was one thing. He needed food.

“Loki, my people would be honored to have you. These festivals usually culminate around the selection of a May Queen, but this year is different. We select a living embodiment of Ymir and we don’t always have a hermaphrodite in attendance for that. Odds were that it would be me, because of my sexual proclivities. My people would shower you with the love and admiration you deserve. Say yes.”

Loki wanted to, but his pride was nagging at him.

“I would make love to you in a field of flowers, worshipping all of you, and treat you like the sacred being you are and give you a joyful lasting memory.”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I’ll go. I want to go!” Loki pulled Thor’s face towards him and kissed him. Loki’s hands roamed. He wanted to touch, he wanted to feel, he wanted to…

“Not yet,” Thor panted as he broke off the kiss. He rested his forehead against Loki’s and gripped Loki’s arms to stop him from progressing further.

A couple of days later Thor came to Loki’s dorm room with a first-class international round trip ticket to Norway.

“First class! Thor, these are like $10,000!”

“I told you, my people consider it a sacred honor to have you in attendance.”

“Oh my god! Thank you!”

“You and I will be sitting together.”

“What about the others?”

“That’s up to them. I know Val, Sif, and Fandral are riding in coach.”

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“You’re welcome, Loki.”

The trip to Norway began with five-star treatment. While Val, Sif, and Fandral were busy paying extra baggage fees at check-in, Thor and Loki were whisked away to a luscious waiting area filled with free food and drinks. Loki tried sushi for the first time and cuddled up with Thor on a plush leather couch while they waited to board their plane.

Once on the plane, the pampering continued. The stewardess automatically offered Loki wine and other alcoholic beverages, which surprised him.

“She didn’t even ask me how old I am,” Loki said to Thor after ordering a Bloody Mary. He’d always wanted to try one.

“That’s because this is an international flight. Technically she can’t serve it to you until we are over international waters, and that’ll only take five minutes once we are in the air. Sif was charged $10 for a very weak serving of rum and Coke,” Thor explained.

Thor and Loki were provided menus with four-course meals and when the hour grew late their seats were converted into flatbeds. Out of curiosity, he walked to the lavatory at the back of coach just to see what coach was like. He spotted Fandral wedged between two large men, one of whom had rested his head on Fandral’s shoulder.

“Enjoying your flight?” Loki asked with a wicked grin.

“Care to trade places with me?” Fandral asked with open begging in his eyes.

“Not a chance.”

“I hate your guts,” Fandral whispered. Loki chuckled and left him to his suffering.

When they landed, Loki and Thor were fresh and bright-eyed. The others had jet lag hangovers. They boarded a bus which added another 4 hours of travel to their journey. Sif took to asking if they were there yet every half hour until they finally reached their stop.

“Where are we?” Val asked. They were on the side of the road staring at an open meadow full of wildflowers. There were a few people off in the distance sitting at a picnic table.

“On a farm near my village. We’ll make camp here tonight and finish our journey in the morning,” Thor said.

“Camp?” Loki asked.

“The forecast tonight is clear, so we can camp in the open air. No tents needed,” Thor said. They walked into the meadow and already Loki’s mind went to Thor’s promise to make love in a setting just like this one.

“Sven!” Thor shouted, dropping his bag and opening his arms to embrace the stranger. The two men lingered a little too long, which to an American would seem a little sexual. Loki bristled. “Loki! Come meet my brother Sven!”

“Brother? Oh. Nice to meet you.” Loki shook his hand. Funny, he didn’t see a family resemblance. A few other people came and made introductions and Thor proceeded to call them all brother and sister.

“Thor, are you adopted?” Loki asked.

“Yes. My parents died when I was young and the community took care of me and raised me.”

“You never told me that about yourself,” Loki said, feeling a little hurt that Thor didn’t share such an important detail about himself. But Thor also wasn’t his boyfriend. Was he his friend? Yes, of course Thor was his friend. Why else would he hang out with him?

“We were about to partake in some mushrooms before our meditation. Would you all care for some?”

“Mushrooms? Like the psychedelic kind?” Fandral asked.

“Yes, those,” Sven said. “They are very good for relaxing after a long journey.”

“Bitchin! I love this place already!” Fandral took one gleefully and popped it into his mouth. Sif and Val followed suit, more curious than anything.

“Well, down the hatch,” Val said.

“Loki, would you like some?” Thor asked. Loki hesitated. He’d always avoided doing drugs for fear of growing addicted. His life had been so lonely so far, he could see himself easily succumbing to the need to always feel high.

“I’ve heard horror stories. What if I freak out, or have a bad trip?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want, but I think it would be beneficial for you. You won’t be alone, Loki. I’ll be here watching. You’ll be safe,” Thor said. Loki still had reservations, but he decided to let go and embrace the new.


	2. Chapter 2

“What time is it?” Sif asked.

Fandral replied, “Nine pm.”

“What? The sky's still blue? How can it be 9 pm?”

“This is what nine pm is like around here,” he said. 

Sif was not calmed by that statement at all. She tensed. “We need to lay down. Everyone just lay down!” But Loki didn’t obey her order. He was too busy admiring the song the flowers were singing to him.

He looked off to the treeline and saw someone who wasn’t there. “Who is that?” 

“Who?” Thor asked.

“That man is blue and pregnant,” Loki said.

“Loki, you are having visions of Ymir. My people will be so pleased to hear it.” Loki watched the phantom. It stared at him for a long time, just standing there. Then he turned and beckoned Loki to follow, so he did. The blue man ran and so Loki ran to chase him. He ran through the forest shouting at him to stop. He couldn’t see him anymore. He was lost. He tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground, where the flowers and grass grew up through his hands and he became one with the earth.

“Good morning,” Thor said.

“What? What time is it?” Loki asked.

“Eight am, local time,” Thor said.

“Did it ever get dark?”

“No. Come back to camp and grab your things. We’ll begin our hike here in a little bit.”

“How far do we have to go?”

“It’s a couple of hours walk from here. My people will have breakfast waiting for us when we arrive.”

The hike was not difficult, just long. The scenery more than made up for it. This place was so remote and wild. Loki felt that fairies and will-o-the-wisps could appear at any moment. But there was more. He felt lighter in his soul. As though a lifetime of hardship and loneliness had been scrubbed from his heart. Somehow, he’d figured out something and yet he didn’t know what. He couldn’t explain how, but the mushrooms had changed something in him. So far this trip had been marvelous. He was having the time of his life. But nothing could prepare Loki for Thor’s village.

He first saw the archway, covered in ivy and wildflowers, and then the people. They were all dressed in white. The women donned pretty A-line dresses with flower embroidery, and the men wore simple white tunics and pants. With their blonde hair glowing like halos in the bright sun, they all looked like angels.

“Wow, we stick out like sore thumbs,” Sif said.

“These outfits are made by my people for this time of year. We have extras.”

“You think you stick out? I think I’m the only non-white person here,” Val started singing, “One of these things is not like the others. One of these things is black!” Sif snickered and kissed her on the cheek.

“Welcome home, Thor!” said an old man who threw his arms around Thor and kissed him on the cheek.

“Father, I have brought my friends from America. This is Loki.”

“Welcome home Loki, I am Father Bjorn, one of the community elders.”

“Like a priest?” Loki asked.

“No, he is the man who raised me after my parents died. One of many actually, but not all of them are still living. Come, everyone. Breakfast is this way.”

Loki took in the layout of the village, noting all the different structures as well as the giant maypole at the center of it all. He also noticed that there weren’t that many houses and wondered where everyone lived. That question was quickly answered when Thor took them to a giant lodge house full of twin beds and some very interesting artwork painted on the walls.

“You may all drop your bags here,” Thor said.

“Does everyone in the village sleep here?” Val asked.

“Yes. This is our home. Everything in our community is shared. All cooking is done in our communal kitchen and all incomes earned are used to feed and clothe our community.”

“This is a commune? You didn’t tell us that,” Val said.

“I’ve never thought of it in those terms. But I suppose it is.”

“Whoa. Check out the artwork!” Sif said. Fandral snickered when he saw one of a bunch of naked women standing around a couple who were clearly having sex.

“How old is this artwork?” Val asked.

“Very old, though we have had to refinish or replace it over the years as the paint fades.” They all looked upward and spun, taking in each mural in turn. Most of them were mundane enough. Depictions of daily life, or important life events like childbirth or death, but one stood out and grabbed Loki’s attention.

“Thor, is that a depiction of Ymir?” Loki asked. He saw a blue pregnant man sucking on a cow udder.

“Aye.”

“Your people aren’t going to ask me to do that, are they?” Loki asked. Thor laughed.

“No, though I do hope you are not lactose intolerant as you will be served a great amount of milk, cream, and other dairy items.”

“No, thank goodness.”

“There is something else I did need to ask though.”

“What is it?”

“At some point, my people will ask you to bless our crops, and that blessing usually involves a lock of your hair and a slit to your palm for some blood.”

“I hate needles and getting cut is even worse. How insulted would your people be if I said no?”

“Pretty insulted,” Thor said. Loki sighed. It was just a small cut but the dread of it still freaked him out. He was going to hate it. 

“Yes. Yes I’ll do it. Just, I don’t know...bandage my eyes or something. I don’t want to see it coming.” 

“Thank you, Loki. My people will be in your debt.” 

“Your people really still practice these ancient customs?”

“Oh, yes. Our community is built on them.”

“Including that one?” Loki pointed to the naked-ladies-playing-voyeur mural. Thor chuckled a non-answer. 

After eating breakfast, everyone sat in the grass in the sun, watching the children play. Some people held hands and formed a line, dancing and singing to some old folk song. The line meandered around, snakelike, in a carefree fashion. Here and there Loki saw some of the women doing chores, like laundry. Even that task looked fun as the women twirled together to wring the water out of a bedsheet. But any labor seemed impossible to Loki right now. He was exhausted from the time change and the long hike.

“The first of our ceremonies begin tomorrow,” Thor said.

“What will that entail?”

“You’ll see.”

“I’ll see? Well, that’s rather cryptic.”

“It’s hard to explain to an outsider. The cycle of life is important to my people. And this being a fertility festival of sorts, old life must make way for the new.”

“Old life must make way, how? Because that sounds a lot like death,” Loki said, but Thor just chuckled and smiled.

“You’ll see,” he said. Loki wanted more information, but he was tired and could barely keep his eyes open. He ended up falling asleep with his head in Thor’s lap.

***

“Loki, wake up.”

“What time is it?”

“Six pm. You slept away the middle of the day,” Thor said. “Loki, this is Amora. She wants you to follow her to the kitchen.” When Loki looked up he was nearly blinded by the golden halo of the sun reflecting off of her hair. Dressed in white with a white flower tucked behind her ear, she was purity personified. Jealousy coursed through Loki like a lightning bolt and he didn’t know where it came from. 

“Um, ok,” was all he could manage as he sorted out his feelings. They walked together to another large building, beautifully adorned with painted runes and other symbols Loki didn’t know. 

“This is our kitchen. We are making meat pies for tonight’s feast,” she said over the chorus of women singing work songs in the background. Dried herbs hung in bunches from the rafters. Glass jars and bottles full of different colored liquids filled the shelves. Barrels in the corners of the room all held staples of flour, sugar, and salt. The communal kitchen was a magical lodge house.

“Where are Sif and Val?” Loki asked.

“We tried to invite your two friends but they were, um…busy, with one another.”

“Ah, shagging in the woods, are they?” Loki asked rhetorically. Amora giggled, took his hand, and led him to a counter where she had him roll out pastries as part of an assembly line of women cooking dinner. Loki’s mouth watered at all the perfect tarts. Flower and leaf shapes were cut out of the pie dough to decorate each pie. So much detail and attention was given to each and every one that Loki knew he would be able to taste the love in the food. 

“We wanted to thank you for coming,” said a sweet redheaded girl who couldn’t have been more than 16. Her name was Gilda. 

“Yes, yes thank you…” chimed in many others. Loki let out a short nervous laugh at having so much sudden attention.

“It is I who should thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to come if you all hadn’t been so generous with the airfare and all.”

“We are glad to have you, Loki.” The women all began to sing a work tune which Loki couldn’t understand, but the melody was sweet with an energetic rhythm and together they all pumped out over a hundred meat pies.

“I was wondering, how many people are in your community?” Loki asked, curious. “I mean, you all have to be closely related by now, don’t you?”

“Not as related as you’d expect. We regularly invite outsiders to mate with us to prevent incest,” Amora explained. 

“Your hair is beautiful, Loki. May we braid it?” Gilda asked. All of the women had at least one flower weaved into their hair and others had full crowns. And Loki envied them so very much.

“Yes”, he said with a big smile. He sat in a chair as several pairs of hands caressed his head and wove his locks. At one point, he was certain that he heard the telltale sound of scissors snipping, but he ignored it. Thor had mentioned the lock of hair thing. He just hadn’t expected the ladies to be so crafty about it. When they finished, they held up a mirror and Loki didn’t recognize himself. Between all the sunshine from the last couple of days and the rainbow of petals crowning his face, he was radiant. Not to mention all the good food adding some much-needed meat to his bones. He could get used to this.

The dinner bell rang and the people gathered at a great longboard to take their seats.

“Hey Loki, why is your drink different?” Val asked. Loki looked. Up and down the table everyone had what appeared to be lemonade or some sort of yellow drink, but Loki’s was white.

“Milk?” Loki asked Thor.

“Actually, that is a yogurt drink of sorts. Give it a taste,” Thor said. Loki reached for the cup and realized that everyone was watching him. Every. Single. Person. Intensely.

Weird.

Thor’s gaze was smoldering as Loki raised the glass to his lips. Thor sucked in his bottom lip and lightly bit it as Loki took a sip. A satisfied smile spread across the golden man’s face. Loki found the drink surprisingly fruity with a hint of bitterness and tang he didn’t recognize.

“It’s delicious.” Everyone tucked into their meat pies, but Loki still felt the eyes of everyone tracking him at some point or another. The meat pie was as scrumptious as he’d imagined. But then, he felt something disgusting in his mouth.

“Ew, is that a hair?” Sif asked as Loki pulled the dark wiry blond strand from his mouth.

“It looks like a pube!” Fandral said.

“It’s not a pube you guys. It’s just a hair, it happens,” Loki said.

“Hey, how did you get a crown like that?” Val asked.

“You ladies missed out. While you two were off having sexy times, I got to help make dinner in the kitchen and the ladies made my hair pretty.”

“You look nice,” Sif said.

“Thank you.” After dinner, Loki and the others were ready for bed but it was still bright outside.

Fandral looked especially jet-lagged. “Ugh. I just want some pitch darkness and about twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

Loki stared at the bed and lamented the damage it would cause to his hair. “I hate to ruin the flowers by lying down.”

“Don’t worry. The ladies can weave more flowers into your hair tomorrow,” Thor said. The closed shutters over the windows helped cut down on the brightness a little bit. However, there was a crying infant and everyone struggled to find rest. 

Loki didn’t know what time it was when he awoke, but there was a hint of darkness outside. The sun was low in the sky so it had to have been around midnight. He got up to relieve himself at the communal bathroom across the way. He was surprised to find modern plumbing in this place and wondered where the water came from. He stood at a urinal and leaned against the wall. Too awake to sleep, too tired to be alert.

“Hey.”

“Gah! Thor, you scared me.” Loki tucked his cock back into his underwear and turned around.

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on. I have something for that.” Thor led Loki to the kitchen where he whipped up a small glass with a lot of herbs floating in it.

“This won’t taste great, but the mild sedative in the roots should help,” Thor explained as he took a sip of the concoction as well. Loki put the glass down and turned to leave but Thor pinned him against the counter.

“Soon. Soon, Loki. I know you ache for me,” Thor said. Loki shuddered under Thor’s hungry gaze. He’d never looked at him like that before. Thor’s hand reached inside Loki’s front opening of his boxer-briefs and then he kissed him. Thor fondled him, but instead of stroking him as Loki expected, his invading fingers dove further between Loki’s legs to stretch open and penetrate between his petals. There was, just at the apex there, the semblance of a clitoris. Thor hitched Loki up to sit on the counter and spread his legs. Loki grabbed onto his shoulders. He tried to bury his head in Thor’s neck but Thor refused him.

“Look into my eyes, baby. Does that feel good? Right there?”

“Yes!” Loki gasped. On top of the stimulation to his most sensitive place, Loki was also feeling the effects of the drug Thor gave him, and he was flying high.

“Look into my eyes, love,” Thor said, waiting for the moment when Loki’s pupils were completely blown wide. “My people would worship you, Loki, if you let them. Would you like that baby? You want a crown of flowers?”

“Yes…yes…”

“Gonna let me make love to you outside?”

“Yes…”

“You want everyone to love you? Give you all their love?”

“Yes…yes…”

“Gonna let me put a baby in you?”

“Yes! Oh god!”

“Gonna breed you. Gonna be your king, and fill you so full.”

“I can’t! I can’t have babies!”

“Shh…shh…Ymir will make it so. If you are worthy. But you have to come, Loki. Come. Come now!”

“Good morning,” Sif said in too bright a voice. Loki groaned. As he became fully conscious, he realized a couple of things. He wasn’t entirely sure if the incident in the kitchen with Thor had been entirely real, and that he’d come in his pants during the night. “You need to get dressed. The first ceremony is going to be soon.”

“Ok. Ok. I’m up,” Loki said. Amora and several women elders came with a steaming cup of coffee on a tray with cream and sugar.

“Good morning, my queen.”

“My queen?” Sif asked.

“Yes. Did Thor not tell you? Loki is our sacred vessel this day. I have brought you some refreshment to wake you.”

“Yes. Please,” Loki took the cup and eagerly drank it down. In the back of his mind, he questioned if there were any more drugs in it but ignored his instincts.

“We’ll take it from here. Come with us, Loki,” Amora said, and Loki followed them to the bath house. There, hanging on the wall, was a white gown with long sleeves. The top was done in the more masculine tunic style of the men, taking into account Loki’s broad shoulders, while the skirt was fuller and stopped at the ankles. The sleeves were narrow at the bicep but overly wide at the wrists, draping in excess to create drama and elegance. 

“That looks like a wedding dress,” Loki said. They took him to a large table and proceeded to remove his clothes.

“Whoa! Um, I can do this part myself.”

“We know you can, but this is a ceremony. We must prepare you for the day’s events.”

“Prepare me how?”

“Onto the table. You need to be shaved.”

“I already shaved. See. My legs are smooth.”

“And your intimate areas?”

“Why do you care about that? That’s none of your business!”

“Do Americans not go to beauty salons right before an important event?”

“Well, yes, of course we do. It’s just...it doesn’t take seven people to trim my intimate areas.”

“Loki, you need to let go of your lingering sense of shame. Today you will be a public figure for us, and you need to learn that you are safe here. Your body is not a source of scorn or derision but great respect, and is to be worshipped in all its bare nakedness.” Amora rested her hands on Loki’s hips and tugged his underwear forcefully down.

“Hey!” Loki’s hands flew to cover his crotch and he scowled at her.

“You are safe with us, Loki. These ladies have done this many times for our young women before they lay with a man for the first time. And Thor is worth it, is he not?”

As irritated with Amora as Loki was, she did have a point. Loki looked around at all the grandmotherly women and realized he was being a prude. He needed to let go. Yes. Let go of all the bullshit about being a freak and a weirdo and every other shit thing his parents and society put in his head. Loki took a deep breath and nodded his acquiescence. 

He climbed onto the table and let the old ladies groom him from head to toe. It was embarrassing but he endured. He blushed all over, particularly when his legs were pried apart and scary looking barber razors tackled his nether regions. He had no secrets now. After that the women doused him in lavender oil and massaged him all over. It was almost enough to make him forget the earlier humiliation. After that, a sandy body butter was applied and Loki was exfoliated from head to toe. 

His hair was washed and then he was doused with hot water once more before they toweled him dry and dressed him. The gown was light both in weight and opacity and Loki wondered how transparent it would be in direct sunlight. No underwear was provided. His hair was dried and curled, and tiny little white flowers were braided into his hair, which was left flowing down between his shoulder blades. When they finished with him, he looked every inch a goddess of old.

“You look lovely. Would you like some refreshment?”

“I could use a Bloody Mary right about now,” he said. Amora chuckled as she turned to a side cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

“Is that wine?” Loki asked.

“Honey wine, also known as mead. I think you’ll like it.” She poured him a glass which Loki eagerly took. He needed a little liquid courage if he was to endure any other weird cultural surprises this day. 

When he emerged from the bathhouse there was a procession outside waiting for him. 

Sif couldn’t believe the transformation. “Holy shit. Sign me up for one of those makeovers.” 

The entire community walked in a quiet line up a hill and past a rocky outcrop to the bottom of a ravine. The townspeople all gathered and looked up to the cliff above. The mead must have been stronger than Loki realized because he felt rather tipsy and did not trust his balance. He reached out to Thor and kept his hand on Thor’s outstretched forearm to keep himself steady.

“Hey, Thor, what is this?” Fandral asked. But Thor ignored him, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the cliff. There was a grim mood emanating from the villagers, which set the visitors on edge. An old woman emerged, dressed in long robes with old Norse runes adorning the print. An alarm went off in Loki’s head when he saw her face. She looked resolute and hopeless. She walked to the edge and looked down at them, not speaking.

“Thor? Thor, what is she doing?” Val asked in a panicked voice. Loki watched as she stepped over the edge and plummeted to her death, hitting the boulder with a flesh-obliterating smack.

“AHHHHH!” Val and Sif both screamed. Fandral threw up. But Loki just stood there. He watched as trees grew up out of her body and the butterflies came. It was beautiful.

“We have to go! We have to go! What is wrong with you people! Thor! Thor, what the fuck did you bring us here for? We’re leaving!”

“Everyone, please! Calm down!” shouted one of the village women elders. “I am sorry that Thor did not explain better.”

“Explain ritual suicide?! That lady killed herself and you all just watched and let her!” Val screamed.

“She had cancer,” Thor said.

“What?”

“She had cancer. A nasty incurable kind. The kind you pray you never get. She was facing a long painful death. Maude knew poisons. Knew how to grow belladonna and hemlock. She could have taken her own life in any way she pleased but she chose this way, for the sake of our traditions, and for that we honor her.”

“Fuck your traditions, Thor! You fucking weirdo! We are out of here!” Val said, snatching Sif’s wrist and dragging her back to the lodge to grab their things.

“Girls!” Fandral shouted after them. Thor turned to Fandral.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“That was really upsetting, Thor. You should have warned us.”

“You might have interfered.”

“I would have definitely interfered!” Fandral shouted. “Look…I…I get it. I understand that your culture is different and that she died how she wanted to. But…”

“Do not think that her death meant nothing to us. My people have been mourning her ever since she made her decision.”

“I need a drink. Loki? Loki are you coming?” Fandral asked. “Hey man, are you alright?” Fandral went to Loki, who was just standing there watching a crew of the village men clean up the remains.

“Loki?” Fandral looked Loki over but he seemed in shock. “Thor, Loki’s not ok,” Fandral gripped Loki’s shoulder to get his attention.

“I’ll have our healer look at him. Loki, Loki come with me,” Thor took his hand and led him back to the village with the others. Fandral took off towards the lodge to find Sif and Val.

“Shit! Thor! The girls are gone.” Fandral ran up to him. “They left. They didn’t even wait for me.”

“Let them go. They’ll be fine. Civilization isn’t that far and if our customs are that upsetting then it is good that they left. You should stay,” Thor said.

For a moment, Fandral considered chasing after Val and Sif, until he saw Loki and realized that if he left, Loki would be alone with these weird people and he had no idea what ceremony they had planned for him. Loki was hardly in a state to defend himself. Shit.

“Fine. Fine, I’ll stay.”

“It’s so beautiful here,” Loki said.

“Okay, he is high as a kite. What did your people give him?”

“Nothing. Just something to keep him calm.”

“Why does he need to be kept calm, Thor?”

“I didn’t want that ceremony to upset him.”

“But you were okay with it upsetting the rest of us? Bullshit. What does Loki’s ceremony entail, Thor?”

“Nothing harmful, Fandral.”

“Then say it! What are you planning to do to Loki?”

“This is a fertility festival, man. We’re going to mate. Circle of life. Life and death and rebirth. I told you that at the start.”

“This is a fucking cult! A fucking sex cult. Two men can’t mate, Thor! I know you know that. Ymir be damned or whatever the fuck the name of your god is.”

“Our rituals are sacred!”

“Your rituals are excuses to fuck in public!” Fandral shouted.

“Loki is a sacred vessel!”

“Sacred vessel? You’re fucking looney tunes. Come on Loki. We’re leaving,” Fandral said.

“No!” Thor got between them and shoved Fandral away.

“Fuck this. I’m going to the authorities,” he said and took off for the lodge again. He grabbed his bag and looked around at all the murals in the lodge. There were so many, big and small. It was easy to not notice some of them due to all the intricate detail. But he noticed one he hadn’t before, up in a corner of the rafters. One of a hermaphrodite being chopped up and his body parts scattered among the crops.

“Loki!” Fandral shouted. He turned just in time to see his assailant as a red powder was blown into his face. He coughed and blinked his eyes from the sudden blindness briefly before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good. You’re awake. Listen. You won’t be able to move or speak. But you’ll be able to see and hear. Your legs won’t move but your body is still able to respond in other ways. You’ve been selected to mate with me. We encourage outsiders to come here to provide genetic diversity. We need your seed and I will now make a child with you,” Amora said. Fandral laid there on the bed of flowers inside one of the houses he hadn’t yet explored. And they weren’t alone.

Several naked women came into view and they began to sing as Amora took his shaft into her mouth to stimulate him. It was then Fandral recalled that first mural he’d noticed in the lodge of all the naked women watching two people fuck. This was it. Those murals were not depictions of ancient dead rituals. The rituals were alive and well. Which meant that some of the other rituals he saw were real. Fandral knew then how he was going to die.

“Little one, are you well?” Thor asked Loki, holding him gently.

“She died.”

“Aye.”

“Will that happen to me?”

“Perhaps. One day many years from now, if all goes the way that I hope,” Thor said.

“What do you hope for, Thor?”

“To put a babe in your belly this day.”

“Thor, you know I can’t get pregnant.”

“You must have faith. Ymir will bless you. I know he will.”

“What happens if he doesn’t?”

“Then you would have to fulfill your role as Ymir’s vessel another way, but we won’t worry about that right now. You need your strength for this evening’s activities. It’s time to eat.” 

“We’re going to fuck in front of everyone, aren’t we? You said you’d make love to me in a field of flowers. In the sun. It didn’t occur to me that everyone would be watching.”

“Yes. Everyone will be watching.”

“You drugged me.”

“Yes.”

“I’m angry...I’m trying to be angry...but I can’t hold on to it.” 

“Then don’t. Let it go, Loki. Let go of all the bad. Let in only the good.”

“Ok,” Loki’s voice was soft and distant, and then he let out a giggle.

“That’s it, baby. Let in all those good feelings.”

Thor led Loki back to the long table, but this time, Loki sat at the head of it. A great feast laid before him and the maypole cast a shadow over all of it. His plate was laden with eggs, berries, and stewed rabbit - all symbols of fertility. Loki tucked into his food, drinking more of that herbal lemonade. Colors were brighter. The flowers sang. A chalice full of red wine was handed to Thor. He pulled out a knife and slit his thumb and bled several drops into the cup.

“Give me your hand. Good boy. Look at the maypole, Loki. That’s it.”

“Ow! That hurt!” Loki whined. 

“Shh. It’s over.” Thor spoke some words Loki didn’t understand and drank from the cup. He then handed it to Loki. “This will make you feel better. Drink this down,” Thor pressed the cup to Loki’s mouth and Loki obeyed. 

“There now. How do you feel?” Thor asked. He was covered in glitter and angel wings sprouted from his back. 

“I want to fuck your brains out. Hmm, mmm…” Loki leered at Thor as his hand was bandaged. 

“Soon.”

“What time is it?” Loki asked.

“Afternoon. We have a while yet before midnight,” Thor said. He rose from his seat and helped Loki up. They all walked to a distant clearing where three new poles had been erected, each one displaying a scarecrow. 

“Do you like fire, Loki?” Thor asked.

“I love it. I love watching things burn. Fire is so pretty.” 

“It is. Would you do the honors?” 

“Ok.” Loki was handed a torch and he set each one on fire. He returned to Thor and stood beside him to watch the effigies burn.

“What do they represent?” Loki asked.

“The evils of famine, disease, and hatred.”

“They smell bad.” Loki covered his nose. 

“It goes away after a while.” They all walked back to the heart of the village to get away from the stench. Here the women gathered in a circle to dance.

“Loki, it is time for you to play your part. The women normally dance around the maypole, but this year, you are the sacred object so they will dance around you. Go stand at the center.”

“Alright.” Music played and the women all moved as one. Their movements were dizzying, yet exhilarating. Loki was at the center of a tornado, and soon his feet followed the music as well. The women guided his steps and he moved with a freedom in his heart he’d never known. Frolicking, that’s what this was. Such a funny-sounding word for something so marvelous. 

One by one the women collapsed until only a couple of them were left. The people burst into cheers when the last woman fell and Loki was the only one to remain standing. 

“Well done. You endured like a true May Queen,” Thor gave Loki an exuberant kiss. 

“What time is it?” 

“It’s time.” Thor swept Loki off his feet and deposited him on an awaiting litter. Together the townspeople carried them both to a new structure on a raised platform. They had built for them a raised bed on hay bales, covered with satin sheets and decorated with flowers. Thor placed Loki upon the altar. Loki laid back and looked up at the clear blue midnight sky. 

“Such a heavenly place,” he muttered to himself. “Thor…” He was hovering above him now. Angel wings spread out, glowing like the sun. His gaze swept further down and he saw Thor’s manhood for the first time. 

“My God, it’ll never fit.”

“Aye, it will. You need not fear it my darling.” Thor knelt before Loki and unbuttoned the front of his dress, one little button at a time. He removed Loki’s shoes from his feet and kissed them. “Stand up for me, love.”

Loki heaved himself up, but it took so much effort. Thor removed his garment and cast it away and the two stood before the people in their nakedness. Thor maneuvered Loki to get on all fours with his face to the crowd. He took position behind him and then guided Loki to sit up and lean back against him for support. On his knees, with Thor’s body pressed to his backside, he was on full display, and could not hide. 

Thor reached down between Loki’s legs and rubbed at his moistening slit. Loki opened his thighs wide and arched into Thor’s fingers. 

“So greedy,” Thor mused. Loki squeezed his eyes shut as Thor swirled the pad of his middle finger over that spot between his folds. His other hand reached around and stroked his cock as he nibbled at Loki’s neck. 

“Look, Loki. See how they adore you.”

Loki did. He looked into their faces and saw devotion. He even saw a few couples kissing and undressing. It seemed only the adults of breeding age were present. He also saw the blue man, alone, watching him.

“They are waiting for us. Shall I take you now? Are you ready to receive me?”

“Yes.” Loki accepted that in his heart, he wanted this. Wanted to be worshipped as a god. Wanted praise and love showered on him for no other reason than simply existing. He wanted what he’d been denied his entire life. And these people, total strangers, were so ready to give it.

“Ah!” Loki cried out as Thor impaled his body like a spear. Thor’s delightfully rough hands gripped Loki’s hips like a vice as he thrust forward. In time, Loki relaxed back against Thor and let him perform his magic upon his body. Loki moaned and when he did, the people did. They writhed as he writhed. They gasped as he gasped, and when he begged that Thor should finish, the blue man got closer. He was standing over them now, staring at Loki.

“He’s looking at me.”

“Mph…who?” Thor grunted.

“The blue man.”

“Ymir! Open yourself to him Loki. Let him in!”

“Alright,” Loki responded in a lost hazy voice. He came, squirting juices and clamping down on Thor’s manhood and Thor roared in turn as he released within him.

Loki screamed in pain. His belly swelled, as did his breasts which changed from a manly lean chest to full cups dripping milk. The blue man was gone.

The last of Loki’s strength gave out and he collapsed. Dozens of hands were upon him then, lifting him back onto the litter to carry him away to god knows where.

“Thor! Please wait! I want Thor!”

“I’m here, love. And I will always be with you. You’ve done it. You’ve achieved the miracle my people have tried to attain for more than a thousand years of worship! You will be the mother of a living god,” Thor said as he walked beside the litter and held Loki’s hand.

“I’m going to have a baby?” Loki looked down at his swollen belly and full bursting breasts. He cradled his new form with his hands. He never thought he’d know this feeling. “But...what about school?”

“Loki, this is your home now. You don’t need to go back. What is there for you?” 

“But my student loans…”

“Paid off. You are free, Loki. No more pointless classes to obtain a piece of paper that proves you are worthy. You’ll never go hungry here. You’ll never want here. Here, you can live and work and not feel like a slave. Our labors here are a joy. From cutting wood, to milking cows, to growing wheat. All of it sustains us, as we sustain each other. We are your family now.” 

“Do you love me?” Loki asked.

“Yes, and you won’t be alone. You’ll never be alone again.” They carried him to one of the houses, one of the few places in the community that allowed for privacy, solitude, and separation. Thor gathered Loki up from the litter and carried him through the threshold.

Inside was a large bed covered in rose petals. Thor placed Loki upon it and climbed in next to him. "Sleep now. You've earned your rest."

"I can't. My chest…" Loki complained. 

"Milk of Ymir. How full you are." Thor took Loki's aching nipple into his mouth and sucked until it could give no more. He moved on to the other, and by the time he was done, Loki was fast asleep. 

Loki awoke the following afternoon, sober and still very pregnant. It hadn't been a dream. He stood up and waddled to the doorway. 

Everyone was out and about. Men were chopping wood and tending to livestock. Women were either in the kitchen or tending to children. 

Loki found he was no longer naked. Someone had taken care to dress him in a very fine maternity robe. 

"How is this even possible?" Loki asked to the air. He didn’t see Thor lingering just outside. 

"Through faith, little one.” Thor appeared in the doorway, filling it with his triumphant smile. “Ymir could have only appeared to you if you believed. And now you have blessed us all." 

"Where is Fandral?"

"He left. With the others. They all did. None of them could accept our ways. Except you," Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed him.

"I'm going to live here now."

"Yes."

"Is that legal?"

Thor chuckled. "Probably not. But it doesn't matter. Everything you need is here." 

"What if I want to go to the movies?"

"Then I shall take you. To the movies, to Disneyland, even to your parents, if that is your wish."

"I...no. I don't miss them. My stuff from my dorm room was just stuff. Cheap and replaceable. I don't need to return for any of it. I'm home."

"Yes. Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this creepy fic. At least, I hope it was creepy. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
